


A Beauty and His Beast

by kenobifvker (lifeishomosexual)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Beauty and the Beast AU, Everyone is pretty much an inanimate object, Except michael and gavin, Fluffly mavin romance, Gavin Free/Michael Jones-centric, I'll tag more as it becomes relevent, M/M, Maybe a lil violence on rye's part, Rated for Michael's potty mouth, haven't decided yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5919541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeishomosexual/pseuds/kenobifvker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin learns of his arranged marriage to one Ryan Haywood, and decides to pack his things and leave immediatly. He will not marry someone he doesn't love, father and family farm be damned.</p>
<p>When he leaves,  traveling through the woods that was once forbidden to him, he's attacked and forced into a terrifying castle. A place he's heard stories about since he was a boy.</p>
<p>Once there, he meets the Master of the castle, a vicious beast who keeps Gavin prisoner, and his not-so-inanimate object servants.</p>
<p>After spending more and more time with the castle's inhabitants, he begins to question whether or not the castle's Master is as beastly as he's made out to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Runaway Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Lil warning! 
> 
> I may or may not finish this fic, i dunno. 
> 
> Disclamer; I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST. PLZ DON'T SUE.

Gavin Free had grown up hearing stories about the woodlands surrounding his farm home. Tales of a hideous man-like beast that lived in a hulking castle, told to him by his father, Geoff Ramsey, and most of the neighboring towns-people. When Geoff had taken Gavin in as a young lad, he'd made sure the boy always knew to never, under any circumstances, go too far into the woods. Gavin, to Geoff's surprise, listened. Although Gavin had never believed that a monster lived in a castle in the woods, he'd never stray far from the farm unaccompanied.

That is, until Gavin's twentieth birthday. He had come home from the library to find that Geoff was marrying him off to Ryan Haywood, a vain and rather creepy man from the village, who'd been trying to court him for months before then.

At first, the lad couldn't understand why his father would marry him off to some narcissistic arsehole. Geoff had always been a big advocate for, 'all that true love crap,' and wanted his son to marry someone he loved. But, money was tight and the crops hadn't been growing quite as well, and more importantly, Ryan Haywood had money.

He understood. Geoff needed the money to keep the farm, to keep his life's work, and Gavin _understood_. But he just couldn't marry Ryan. So, when Gavin packed a few days worth of food and spare clothes and saddled his horse, Egg, he hoped _Geoff_ understood. Understood why he couldn't marry a man he'd never love... understood why he had left in the dead of night, without a word.

Now, Gavin rode through the once-forbidden woods, on the back of Egg. The wind blew back his mess of brown hair and the night's chill nipped at his not-that-large nose. He blinked away tears, ignoring the tightening of his chest at the thought of betraying Geoff. Focusing instead, on the trees whipping past and what little of the road he could see. It was stupidly dangerous to ride through the woodlands at night, even Gavin was aware of that, but it hardly mattered. The lad could only hope he'd make it out with little trouble.

After riding for a good thirty minutes, he came to a stop at a sign pointing forward, marking the way to the next town. Gav took a few deep breaths and noticed, to his left, a path. This one looked far more daunting; The sign lay face-down on the ground, surrounded by various weeds and shrubbery he couldn't name. The path looked as if it hadn't been used in decades, and if he hadn't have stopped, he probably would have missed it. Gavin, figuring Geoff would use the main road to come to the surrounding towns, most likely to find and bring him home, decided to take, 'the road less traveled by.'

Literally.

"C'mon, Egg. This way." He whispered, pulling the horse's reins and steering it towards the path.

They moved through the woods slowly, the overgrowth and misuse of the path making it much too dangerous to go any faster than a trot. Even with his lantern, Gavin couldn't see in front of him well enough and didn't want to risk the poor horse breaking a leg. Especially so close to home. So they pushed forward at a snail's pace for, what Gavin had assumed to be, hours. He was sure they were lost, Gavin could have sworn he'd seen the same gnarled tree a million times.

Sure, there could have just been an abundance of similar looking gnarled trees (because how do you get lost on a path?), but that's hardly important.

He let an exasperated sigh slip out and pulled the horse to a stop. "Bloody brilliant. Of course you'd get lost, you sausage." Gavin sighed again, because this is absolutely the kind of thing that would happen to him. Who get's lost on a sodding path!? The town idiot, that's who.

It was eerily quiet as he tried to get his bearings and figure out which way to go. Then, he heard a loud snap to his right, maybe a few feet infront of him, followed by a chorus of low growls.

_Wolves_.

Gavin's not sure how many, probably more than two, but there were definitely wolves. Egg, sensing the danger, whinnied and reared back. Gavin tried to steady her, lest she throw him off in a panic. She nearly did just that when a wolf, almost as large as him and sliver as the moon, jumped in front of them, crouched and ready to kill. Gavin whipped his head around, frantically searching for the rest of the beasts, and saw three slinking up from the trees behind them. He tried turning Egg around but the first wolf jumped for his hooded cloak, but the horse had reared up again, successfully knocking the lad into the brambles, but saving him none-the-less. Gavin landed with a hard thud, trying to pull in ragged breaths and failing.

Through his breathless haze, he could see Egg kick at wolves one and two, fending them off valiantly. The horse had even managed to trap one under its hooves. The yelp and the following, horrendous crack of bone is what pulled him out of his stupor. It occurred to him that there were four wolves in total, and he turned to spot two of them, all snarls and dripping saliva, stalking towards him. He racked his brain for something, anything he could do when he remembered the jerky he'd packed.

It was a long shot, but he knew he couldn't fight off one wolf, let alone two. So, he ripped the bag off his shoulder, hastily popping the button, and threw it to the wolves. They took to ripping it apart before it had even hit the ground. When he was sure they were focused solely on the bag, he turned and ran the opposite direction.

As Gavin ran, he could hear the two wolves give chase. The trick had given him a good enough head start, but he knew he couldn't outrun them for long. Especially when he was as clumsy as he was, almost-tripping over nearly everything.

In this instance, though, Gavin's clumsy-ness had saved his life.

The beasts had been catching up to him, he could hear their howls and the gnashing of their teeth get louder. The awful image of those same teeth tearing into his soft skin popped into his head right before he tripped. A tree root protruding from the soil, had him toppled over and rolling down a small hill.

When he reached the bottom, Gavin was certain his ankle was sprained. It throbbed fiercely, but the imminent death closing in on him had him up and on his feet faster than if it wasn't. He quickly scanned the area, searching for the best escape route, when he saw that he'd landed in front of a large, stone wall. The giant, metal gate to the left of him caught his eye and, to Gavin, it seems like the best option.

A far-too-close for comfort howl kicked him to gear and he sprinted for the gate, ignoring the stabbing pain in his right foot as he ran. The lad cursed as he reached the gate and pushed, only to find it wouldn't budge. His eyes widened in panic when he pushed again to no avail, it still wouldn't budge an inch.

"Oh, _bugger_ me." Gavin hissed. Another closer, howl sounded behind him. He'd given up pushing and, instead, grabbed two of the gate's metal bars and shook them violently. "Please God, let me in! I can't die like this. Torn apart by wolves, not me, not _bloody_ likely!"

And just like that, he yanked back once more and the gate squealed open.

Gavin could honestly say that he had never in his life, been more relieved than when he slipped through the slight gap in the gate. He hadn't even gotten fully in the doors when he started yanking the gate shut, his injured foot just barely making it through before one of the wolves jumped for him, forcing it closed. Gavin moved away from the gate quickly, collapsing to his knees on the ground, half from exhaustion and half from the pain in his ankle. He glanced back at the gate and let out an almost hysterical giggle.

Ha! He did it, Gavin won and he honestly couldn’t believe he was even still alive.

His internal celebration was cut short when he saw the enormous castle towering over him. It was a little intimidating. The courtyard he was in had withering plants and the grass was yellow. The walls were cracked and mossy. He looked up and saw terrifying gargoyle statues, perched on the roof, permanent snarls chiseled onto their faces. Absentmindedly, he wondered how he hadn’t noticed it before, because really, who could miss something that big? Apparently, Gavin could.

It took a good few minutes for it to click in his mind that, yes, there was a _castle_ in the woods around his home. _That_ , had caused him to freeze, because if there was actually a castle in the woods… was there a beast that lived in it, too? For a brief second, Gavin had contemplated turning back and just throwing himself to the wolves, but quickly chastised himself for being so ridiculous. Of course there was no beast, or monster, or _whatever_. He hadn’t believed in those stories when he was a child, and he sure as hell wouldn’t start believing in them at twenty years old.

With a huffed laugh, Gavin picked himself up, brushed off his cloak and hobbled down the old stone path leading to giant wooden doors. He’d gotten about halfway to the doors when a bolt of lightning lit up the night sky, followed by a clap of thunder and heavy rain. He cursed and pulled the hood of the cloak over his head. Gav sighed and jogged the rest of the way, gritting his teeth through the pain, and hoping the Master of the castle was kind enough get him treatment. If there even was one.

The castle looked as if it had been abandoned long ago.


	2. Beasts and Castle Keeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin meets the fabled Beast and is utterly terrified.

Gavin stood in the front hall of the castle, soaked to the bone and dripping onto a lavish red carpet laid on the cold, stone floor. He shivered when he caught sight of familiar stone snarls, peering at him from the darkness. Four gargoyle statues, similar to the ones he'd seen on the roof, sat in cubbies cut into either wall. Deep red tapestries hung loosely in between the cubbies, and tall pillars on both sides of the carpet stretched up to support the weight of the ceiling. Even in the dark, he knew it was extravagant. He'd never seen anything like it in his life.

 

"Hello?" He called, taking a step forward, he grunted and nearly collapsed when his ankle throbbed painfully. "I-I, I don't meant to intrude, but I'm lost. I was attacked by wolves and lost my horse. Think I've gone and busted my ankle, as well. I need a place to stay tonight." No answer, save for the echoing of his own voice. 

 

Maybe this place really was abandoned. 

"Is anyone here? Please, I need a place to say, just for one night." Again, no answer. Just as the lad was about to turn and leave, he heard hushed, angry whispers.

 

"-ou see? He's leaving, the Master doesn't even need to know he was here."

"Yeah, well the Master can suck my candelabra dick, the kid's hurt and wet. If we turn him away, he'll catch his death out in that storm. He's staying." A huffed and unhappy; 'fine, It's your head if he finds out,' followed, and Gavin was startled by a sudden light from one of the rooms to his right. He hadn't actually noticed there even were rooms, a second ago. When he glanced to the room, about to call out to whoever was in there, he froze. 

 

At this point, Gavin was half-certain he'd lost his mind, because a candelabra had just jumped off a table and onto the floor. Not fell, jumped... like, got-up-and-moved, jumped. He stared, wide eyed and open mouthed, at the small, three pronged candelabra hopping towards him. He must have looked ridiculous with his eyebrows up near his hairline.

 

"You say you need a place to stay, sir? Well, we will provide you sanctuary for as long as you may need it." The candelabra spoke. It actually spoke. It paused for a second before continuing. "Name's Ray. Come, follow me and we'll get you warmed up by the fire." The candelabra, Ray, turned and hopped back into the room. A clock had jumped off the table as well, mumbling something neither he nor Ray had quite heard. 

 

Oh, good. He's definitely mental. 

 

After standing frozen to the spot for a few seconds, he decides, against his better judgement, to follow the two inanimate objects into the room. After all, with the wolves, his gammy ankle, and lost horse... he didn't really have a choice. 

 

The room was big and just as beautiful as the hall. He guessed it to be a sitting room of some sort, because of the large arm chair and lit fireplace in the center. The walls held the same red drapes as the hall, and above the fireplace was home to a painting of a man and a woman. Presumably the Lord and Lady of the castle, but whether they were the late owners or not, he didn't know. Gavin felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see a coat rack, arm held out expectantly. He paused for a minute before realizing it wanted his cloak. Gav handed it over and it left the room.

 

"Please, sir. Sit and we'll take a look at that ankle." Ray said, patting the seat of the chair, from his spot on the end table. Gavin complied and limped to the arm chair.

 

Once he was situated as comfortably as he could be, the candelabra gingerly slipped off his boot. He winced regardlessly. As Ray looked over his his injured foot, propped up on a throw pillow on the end table, he sent the clock he called Jack, to fetch a cold cloth and some wrappings for it. He came back a few moments later on a trolley, accompanied by a white tea-pot and matching cup. Both of which, he learned, also spoke and moved.

 

“Hello sir, I’m Lindsay,” The tea-pot said, preforming what vaguely resembled a bow. “Would you like a cup of tea?”  

 

“Please, call me Gavin.” He smiled smally, “But I’d love some tea, thank you.” Lindsay beamed back at him widely and nodded, before waking the sleeping tea-cup she’d called Kerry. 

 

The tea-cup remained silent as it hopped into his hand and Gavin took a sip of, what might have been, the best tea he’d ever had. He finished it at the same time Ray finished wrapping his ankle, which the lad had quickly thanked him for. The cup had jumped back onto the trolley afterwards and he was tempted to ask how it was possible that they were alive. Though, after thinking over the question, he figured asking may have been rude so he stayed quiet. Gavin had never really been any good at that sort of thing.

 

The loud, frantic clicking of metal on stone startled the occupants of the room. The lad turned and saw the coat rack from earlier, stood in the doorway and gesturing wildly to the hall.  He looked to Ray, who’d gasped and gone wide-eyed, about to ask for a translation when a low, rumbling growl sounded from just outside the room, followed by the sound of the coat rack hitting the stone floor with a  _ clang. _

 

Gavin stilled in his seat, his heart pounded and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. For one of the longest seconds in Gavin’s life, it was deathly silent, until whoever had growled let out an unearthly, ear-splitting roar that shook the painting above the fireplace. The fire went out and doused the room in a cold darkness, that left Gavin shaking in the chair.

 

He knew he was dead. That roar was decidedly not human. The stories he’d always thought fake were true and he didn’t  _ listen _ , and now he was going to die. Eaten up by a beast and no one would ever know. He never should have left Geoff.

 

“Why have you come here,” A deep, almost gravely voice, asked, drawing out the words as he moved, lightning fast, around the room. His eyes hadn’t yet adjusted to the lack of light, so he was practically blind. Even so, he knew where the beast was by his glowing yellow eyes.

 

“Master, the boy was just-” Ray started, but was cut off by another roar, causing Gavin to flinch and bite his lip.

 

“SHUT UP! I asked  _ him _ !” The beast moved from in front of the fireplace to loom  behind the arm chair. Gavin couldn’t speak to answer him, his voice had just gone. His silence had apparently angered the Master of the castle. “ANSWER ME! WHY ARE YOU HERE!?”  He bellowed in Gavin’s ear, having moved to the left of the arm chair.

 

“Did you intend to steal from me? Wanted my head mounted on your wall? Or perhaps you just wanted to catch a glimpse of the castle’s beast!” As he spoke, he inched closer to Gav’s face, yellow eyes boring into his, and causing the lad to back away as far as he could in the chair.

 

“No, no, of course not! I-I, I just needed a place to stay, I’d gotten lost in the woods and-” Gavin stuttered out, but the beast roared and cut him off again.

 

“You’re not welcome here!” Then, Gavin was gripped by his damp shirt and hoisted into the air. He squawked in a mixture of fear and protest. 

 

“Please! I just needed a place to stay.” He tenses up and tries to pry the hand off him but it won’t budge.  At that, the beast just laughed, a mirthless sort of chuckle that made Gavin pause.

 

“A place to stay? I’ll give a place to stay alright. In the keep, as my prisoner!” The beast yanks him off the chair and drags Gavin through the doorway. The lad tries to dig his heels into the floor but his ankle burns as if it’s on fire and he can’t. 

 

Tears blurred his vision and ran dirt streaks down his face as he was carried through the hall and up stairs he hadn’t noticed earlier. He was dragged passed suits of armor, that seemed to hang their heads when they went by, like he was a criminal being sent down death row. Which, considering he was now a monster’s prisoner, was a likely outcome.

 

They headed up a winding flight of stairs in the Keep, the beast pulling Gavin along by his shirt, causing his injured foot to bounce off the stairs painfully. After a long few minutes of this, they’d plateaued and Gavin was thrown roughly into a cell. The door slammed shut, and from the cold stone floor he heard the click of the lock. The Master of the castle grunted, and left without a word. As the beast’s footsteps faded, Gavin sat up, took a deep breath, and dried his eyes. He scanned the cell, only seeing hay, strewn half-heartedly on the same stone floor as the rest of the castle, and an open window on the wall opposite where he sat. 

 

He sighed, a new batch of tears welling up in his eyes, because Gavin knew he’d most likely be in the cold, dirty cell for the rest of his life. He’d never be able to escape. Gavin wasn’t strong, he couldn’t break down the wooden door. He could  _ maybe  _ squeeze through the window, but he’d just fall to his death.

 

It was useless, Gavin Free wasn’t getting out of this cell. He’d be a prisoner in the castle forever. With that, the lad crawled over to a pile of hay big enough to lay somewhat comfortably on, and curled in on himself. He hugged his knees to his chest and tightly shut his eyes, trying to fall asleep. 

 

Maybe, he’d wake up back in his bed at the farm and this would have all been a dream.

  
  


***

 

Michael paced angrily in front of the sitting room’s fireplace, absentmindedly aware of his claws clicking against the uncarpeted floor. He’d been on edge before some big-nosed,  _ prick _ intruded in his home, and of course he just had to worsen his mood.

 

“I thought I said to inform me if there was ever anyone on castle grounds.” He hissed through clenched teeth, raking a clawed hand through his hair, mindful of his horns.

 

“Michael, please. The kid was hurt and lost, and had nowhere else to go.” Ray replied from the table. The Master stopped his pacing and scoffed, though it came out as more of a snarl.

 

“Yeah, and what if he was lying? How many times has some pleaded mercy, only to try and stab me in the back, literally!?” His voice raised a couple octaves and rumbled in his chest. Ray had no reply, they all knew too well how trusting someone blindly could go very badly.

 

“I, for one,” Jack cut in tentatively, “never advocated this. Before Ray had opened his big mouth, I was perfectly content on letting him leave. He was going to, too.” The clock shot the candelabra a dirty look. Michael rolled his eyes and sighed, resuming his pacing.

 

“He can’t leave now. If we let him go, he might come back with an entire village and burn us to the ground. We can’t risk that.” No one said anything after that, and all was silent, save for the crackling of the fire.

 

Michael abandoned pacing in favor of sitting in his arm chair. He stared at the fire and pondered on what to do about the young man in his Keep. Of course, the most logical option was to simply kill the man, but his instincts told him his prisoner wasn’t exactly a threat. They way he ‘fought back’ earlier had been a good indication he was correct. The lad would live to see another day, it seemed. 

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a sound, a constant  _ squeak-squeak, _ and immediately he knew he was in trouble. That squeak was only caused by one thing; the rusty wheel of his servant Lindsay’s tea cart. Lindsay had been so furious after he’d dealt with the intruder, she’d gone off on her own to cool down some. He worried his bottom lip between his fangs, and briefly entertained the thought of escaping before she arrived, though it was no use.

 

“Michael. Vincent. JONES!” She screeched, the sound grating on his sensitive ears. Okay, she was  _ really  _ mad still. “I heard from the feather duster, that you  _ threw that poor boy in the Keep! _ What the hell is wrong with you, he’d been out in the rain! He’ll catch his death up there in that cell.”

 

He could do nothing but let her scream at him. The only one with a worse temper than him, was Lindsay. When they were kids, they’d been best friends. They were still very close, but the servant/Master relationship set up boundaries. Ones Lindsay broke everyday.

 

“You, sir, are going to get your princely  _ ass _ up to that cell right now, and you’re going to give that sweet young man a decent guest room!” The tea-pot huffed and wheeled the cart out of the room.

 

It looked like the lad was staying in his own room.

 

He growled lowly and turned, heading for the Keep. “Fucking Lindsay,” he muttered. He turned to Jack and picked up Ray, “Get a room ready for him.”

 

“The prisoner’s name is Gavin, by the way.” Ray said, as they ascended the stairs.

 

When they reached the cell Gavin was in, Michael peered into the room through the bars at the top of the door. The young man was curled up in a dark corner on a pile of hay, stifling sobs. The sight made his chest constrict uncomfortably in guilt. Maybe Lindsay was right, he’d been too harsh with him. 

 

Michael sighed internally and unlocked the door. The lad looked up quickly, and wiped the tears from his face.

 

“I-,” he paused, “I’ll show you to your room.” Gavin looked puzzled at that.

 

“My room?” The lad asked, sniffling after he spoke. 

 

“What, you want to stay here, in this shithole?” He asked, gesturing to the room, and Gavin shook his head. “Good, then follow me.”

 

The prisoner turned guest, pushed himself up and limped to the door. He almost tripped when he attempted the stairs, and it made Michael's chest tighten again. So, he set Ray down on an outcropping for a torch holder, and threw Gavin’s arm around his shoulder. He wrapped his own arm around Gav’s waist and hoisted him up a bit, enough to keep the pressure off his injured ankle. Gavin squawked indignantly, but after realizing it’d be worse if he tripped and fell down the Keep’s hundreds of stairs, he complied. Michael grabbed Ray again and they slowly made their way down to the sleeping chambers.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm feeling really good about the continuation of this fic. Yay!
> 
> But, if you wanna see more, leave a kudos and a comment. I want to thank everyone who already has, y'all rock. You can reach me at tumblr if you have any questions or just wnat to say hi. @ actual-human-trashcan.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> If you want to see more, leave a kudos and a comment. If you have any questions, feel free to hit me up on tumblr @ actual-human-trashcan


End file.
